The Four Shadows
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Slayer, Treasure, Iris, and the leader: Arrow. These four girls make up the dangerous group of thieves. There next target: The Shikon Jewel belonging to the rich hottie Inuyasha. It's a battle between The Four Shadows and Inuyasha and his friends. But how will Inuyasha and his friends feel when they learn the girl's past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This makes me cry, but I do not own Inuyasha and corp.**

 _ **The Four Shadows**_

Chapter 1

Four shadows were standing on the top of a huge building. The girl in the center, appearing to be the leader, sighed. "Another mission." "What do we have to steal now Arrow?" a stronger voice asked. The girl in the center, Arrow apparently, replied, "Slayer, do you remember that rich business company that is run by a dog demon?" "Yeah, it was all over the news how a half-dog demon took over the company when the founder died suddenly." "But Arrow, isn't that place heavily guarded?" a slightly younger more innocent voice asked. "Oh, Treasure, it'll be all to easy to hack into their system and corrupt it." Another voice added. "Don't get too cocky Iris, that will be our downfall." Arrow scolded Iris.

Then a cloud covering the moon moved away, dowsing the figures in light. All of them wore the almost the same outfit. black skin-tight jump suit with green armor plates. She has a black sash around her waist to show that she is a member of The Four Shadows, actually all of them had it. Her black hair was up in a bun, with two long needle like hair-pins in it. She was also holding a fan. Her face was covered with a mask that matched her nickname, the same with the rest of the girls.

Slayer was wearing black skin-tight jump suit and pink armor plates. She carries her Hiraikotsu a huge boomarang made of demon bones. Her dark brown hair was put up into a high ponytail.

Treasure was wearing a black skin-tight jump suit with orange armor plates. Her black hair fell to her shoulders. Her black sash was tied around her arsenal belt that held her supplies for making poison.

Iris was wearing a black skin-tight jump suit with purple armor plates which also were lined with white fur, showing that she was a wolf demon. Her red hair was put up into two ponytails.

"So what is it that we're stealing exactly?" Iris asked. "We're going to steal the Shikon Jewel." Arrow replied. All of the girls gasped. The Shikon Jewel was legendary, everyone knew about it. The dog demon clan had had it for thousands of years. It actually was a special jewel that showed the power and status of a demon. The dog demon clan had possessed it for thousands of years. It was heavily guarded, probably the most guarded item in the entire world. "Ok girls, let's go find out a little bit more information on who we're stealing from." With that the girls disappeared into the night.

At that same time another group of four, all men, were at a meeting table, discussing the same topic as The Four Shadows. "Inuyasha! Are you even listening! This is a very important topic!" A man with long silver hair, golden eyes, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and red streaks on his face yelled at another man, slightly younger whose eyes were closed, but with the same silver hair. The said Inuyasha was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the table, clearly not giving a care about what they were talking about. "Give me a break Sesshomaru. It's so late out, it's hard to focus!" Inuyasha was wearing a silver suit with a red tie. Sesshomaru was wearing a silver suit as well, but he also had a white fur scarf as well (like in the anime).

There were two other men in the room; one was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. He also had black hair, put into a tiny ponytail at the back. He also had two gold earrings on his left ear and one gold earring on his right. His dark blue eyes had a mischievous look to it. His name, (which you will eventually find out so might as well tell you now to make life easier) is Miroku.

The last man, Koga, wears a brown suit with a light blue tie that matches his eyes. He his black hair is put up in a high ponytail and he has a brown band around his head.

Anyways the four men were talking about some disturbing news that they had received earlier. "Apparently The Four Shadows are going to come after the Shikon Jewel that you possess Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha sat up at that news. "Keh, it's not like they can even get through all of our security." "That's where you're wrong; they have successfully gotten past every single security they have seen. But no one really knows too much about them because all the members in the household that they penetrate are killed." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok, so what _do_ we know about these girls." "Well, their pasts are shrouded in mystery. On all the victims is the tell-tale sign of an arrow. We have no idea what their faces actually looks like, they each wear masks and the same type of outfit. Also, it seems like every time that there is a robbery there are new recruits to the work staff, and they always get recruited a few days ahead before they arrive, and they make their move on the day that they get there."

"So how are we supposed to defend against them?" Kouga asked. "We need to carefully watch any new recruits we get." Sesshomaru replied. "Actually, we had just recruited a new group of four girls a few days before we had found out the info." Miroku informed the group. "What day will they arrive?" asked Inuyasha "In five days." Miroku answered. "Ok, we'll get ready for that. I think we should close this meeting." Inuyasha declared. With that they all got up and exited the room.

"Ok Iris, you can turn the device off now." The girls had listened to the whole meeting using a device implanted in one of the lights above the table, giving them full access to the talking. "So, what are we going to do?" Slayer asked. "What we'll do, we will come out of randomness in three days. We'll then learn about what we're getting into, and then on the night the group of four arrive we'll strike." Arrow answered them. "So we'll use them as a sort of shield?" Treasure asked. "Yeah as they seem to sort of know our strategy, we are going to have to totally alter it." The three others agreed. "Ok, girls let's start getting prepared, remember we can't mess this up." With that the four thieves disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three days since the girls made their plan to penetrate Inuyasha's mansion. They were now at the gate. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you are hiring?" Arrow said sweetly. All the girls decided to this time use their real names. Most people had probably forgotten about them anyways. "Yeah why not, I'll get Miroku over here to check you girls out. The girls glanced at each other nervously, 'what does he mean by check us out?' they all thought.

After a few minutes Miroku appeared, wearing the same suit of black with a purple tie. "Why hello ladies! So you want to work for us? So, which one of you beautiful ladies would like to bear my children?" Rin thought he looked funny with the earrings and the ponytail, Ayame thought (more like knew) he looked like a player, Kagome thought that maybe he was dropped on his head when he was a baby, and Sango thought he was hot.

"Miroku, are you pestering those poor ladies? I'm very sorry; I must apologize for my pervy friend." 'I knew it.' Both Ayame and Kagome thought. "By the way," the man looked straight at Ayame and and gave his famous smile, "I'm Koga Wolf, and you my beautiful woman are?" "I'm Ayame." "Ayame what a beautiful name. Any ways you girls were looking for jobs? You're hired." With that he led them inside and gave them to a maid then went back outside to Miroku.

"Are that's a good idea?" "Yeah, they seem innocent enough, besides, if those girls that are coming in two days are really The Four Shadows then we will have to get some extra maids in case we kick them out." "Are you sure it's not just because you have an interest in that Ayame girl?" "W-what?!" Koga was blushing furiously. "So you do like her. Don't worry, I won't tell, as long as you do everything I say." With that Miroku walked to the door while humming acting like he had not just blackmailed one of his best friends. "You, you blackmailer!" Koga shook his fist at the now closed door.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

All four girls were led upstairs by an old lady. "My name is Kaede, I am the head maid of this household. Now go I'll show you to each of your rooms to find your uniforms. There are many to choose from and multiple sizes for each. Then meet me back here and I will assign you to a certain duty.

Kagome was the last one to be given a room. She looked into the wardrobe and pulled out a dark purple kimono decorated with light purple flowers she also wore a black sash around her waist. She got out of her room to find that Ayame chose a light coral pink and black kimono lined with white fur and a white sash. Sango had chosen a dark pink and light pink kimono with a green apron-like thing (like in the show). Rin wore an orange and white checkered kimono with a dark green sash around her waist.

"Ok ladies, I'll assign you to your duties. Ayame, you'll help cook dinner tonight. Rin you'll clean the library. Sango you'll go and clean the pool area. Kagome, can you please go and clean Master Inuyasha's room?" Kagome sighed and nodded. The others nodded but didn't sigh. 'Lucky them, they get the easy job. I hate going and cleaning someone else's bedrooms." With that Kagome went to her doom, Inuyasha's room.

When she got a look in Inuyasha's room she almost screamed. 'This place is awful! Look at all the clothes littered everywhere! Honestly you'd think I walked into a teenager's room! The bed wasn't made, and well, you probably wouldn't want to know any more than that.

She started cleaning and had been cleaning for about two minutes when she heard a voice behind her. "So how do you like my room?" "If you want it honestly, I think it's disgusting. How can you live in this mess!" Inuyasha was taken aback by her words, no one had ever insulted his room verbally at least. Every maid sent in there (funny how Kaede would never go in there herself) you could tell didn't like it too much but just sucked up to him. This girl was interesting, he wanted to know more about her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to clean, and you're in my way." Kagome was looking impatiently at him, this angered him. No one told him what to do, other than Kaede anyways. "Fine wench!" he growled. Her back stiffened. 'Ha, you're so angry but you can't fight back.' He thought. "Ok, if you call me wench one more time, you will be sorry." She said coldly. "Ok, whatever you say wench." WHAM! Something hit his jaw, apparently her fist. Inuyasha was at first shocked then he stormed off. 'How dare she punch me!' _Well she did warn you._ 'Wait who is that?' _I'm your conscience._ 'Yeah, so what do you want?' _You like her don't you?_ 'What no way!' _Ok, whatever you say._ With that his conscience shut up.

Rin was busy cleaning the library and was about to go to the next section when she bumped into someone causing her to fall over. The man she bumped into helped her up. "I'm really really really sorry. I should have watched where I'm going." "No, it's alright." Rin looked up and she thought that she had just seen an angel. "So what is your name? You must be new around here, because I've never seen you before." "M-my name?" "Yes." "Oh, my name is Rin." "I am Sesshomaru." He gave a small smile. She seemed so cute and innocent. "How about I help you clean Rin, it's a big library and you look pretty tired." "Oh, thank you Sesshomaru." With that the two started to clean.

Sango was busy cleaning the pool area, when she felt something touch her, and no on a spot she would like. "PERVERT!" she screamed and slapped the offending source. "OW!" SPLASH! that voice sounded familiar, she turned around and found the man in the black suit and purple tie she had seen earlier that day in the pool. "Aren't you Miroku?" Sango asked. "Why yes am, but I did not catch your name."My name is Sango." Miroku got out of the pool, "Well then Sango, will you consider bearing my child?" Sango slapped him and then went back to her cleaning.

Ayame was busy cooking in the kitchen, when someone walked in and tried to grab one of the brownies she made. She grabbed that person's hand and pinched it. "Ow!" It was Koga. "Well you should know better than that. Honestly you're going to ruin your dinner. Besides can't you wait?" "What if I choose not to wait?" "If you touch any of this food again until dinnertime I'm going to have make sure you can never eat again." Koga whimpered and started to back away. "Yep, I'm sure I can look up on the internet something extremely painful." Koga ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Ayame laughed to herself, 'I don't think I have to worry about him anymore.' She thought.

When all of the girls were done they met up with Kaede again. "Ok girls, tonight you are going to dine with the boys tonight. So why don't you all shower and get ready?" With that the girls rushed up stairs glad to go and take showers with all (excluding Rin) dreading to have to dine with the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All four girls were dressed beautifully. Kagome was wearing a dark blue dress that showed a little cleavage (only a little teensy tiny bit) lined on the top with pearls. It had short sleeves, and the dress went to the ground. She wore a sapphire and diamond necklace and her hair was put up. Sango was wearing a magenta halter top style dress; it had diamonds on the straps and on the side of her waist was a pretty design made of diamonds. Her hair was down. She had a diamond necklace on. Rin wore a light orange dress that was pretty plain other than a diamond belt around her waist, bringing out her innocent beauty. She wore a diamond and topaz necklace and her hair was down as well. Ayame was wearing a light green dress that contrasted with her dark green eyes. It was a short dress, but had a longer skirt coming out in the back. It was lined with emeralds on the top. She wore her signature two ponytails still though with an iris placed in her hair.

When they entered the dining room they were astounded. There was a huge crystal chandelier lighting up the room. The table and chairs were made of mahogany. The glasses were made of crystal, and the silver ware was made of real silver. The plates were made of real china, and rare jewels were set in them. The men were just sitting there as though this was the most normal thing in the world. Inuyasha was at one end of the table, while Sesshomaru at the other as the heads. Miroku and Koga were on the right side of the table. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame all sat on the left. Kagome sat to the left of Inuyasha. Sango sat across from Miroku. Rin sat on the right of Sesshomaru. Ayame sat across from Koga.

So," Inuyasha started, breaking the silence, "what have you girls been doing before this?" All three girls looked towards Kagome. "Well, you see…" Kagome eyes started to tear up as she remembered all of those sad memories, so did all the girls. "If it's too painful for you, you don't have to tell us." Inuyasha said quickly, he didn't like to have girls crying, once they started it seems like they never stop. The tears didn't stop until Ayame's food came out.

After finishing up with the first course Koga asked, "So how was your first day here?" The girls all looked at Kagome again. She shook her head. They needed to answer for themselves. Sango spoke up first, "it was challenging." "What made it so challenging?" Inuyasha asked full well knowing the answer. "Some person kept touching me in the wrong spots." Sango growled glaring at Miroku. Ayame spoke up, "I actually had fun after I got some little thief out of the kitchen. Don't worry Koga; what I said still applies for tomorrow." She laughed at the look of horror on Koga's face. Rin spoke up, "I had fun the whole day!" She smiled. Sesshomaru had a slight smile on his face, intriguing Inuyasha in his whole life he had never seen Sesshomaru smile. "What about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a slight smirk on his face. "What I think about today is best to be left unsaid." She said glaring at Inuayasha. "Was my room that bad?" Inuyasha fake pouted. Both Koga and MIroku started choking, "Wow, Kagome you had to clean his room?! I pity you." Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at him.

The rest of the dinner was like that, a little bit of small talk here and there, when Sesshomaru all of a sudden asked, "What do you know about The Four Shadows?" "Well about what most people know, there a group of thieves that seem to be able to penetrate every home out there. Actually I'm surprised that they haven't tried to steal something from you. I mean they must think that they can penetrate almost everything, I imagine they are quite arrogant now." Kagome answered. "Yeah, I imagine you're right, but would you do to prevent them from penetrating us." "Well I don't know, I mean I don't think it's a matter of quantity, but quality." "Yeah, you're probably correct." With that dinner was over, and the girls went upstairs to bed.

The two remaining days were like that, they worked all day, and for dinner they dined with the men. Finally though, the new group of maids was scheduled to arrive. "Inuyasha, I was wondering if I could go into that garden out there and just fix it up a bit." Inuyasha became unfocused, "ummm, Inuyasha?" "Yeah go ahead." He was still caught up in his thoughts. Kagome walked to the garden.

She started to weed, when she saw a little boy running towards her. "Hello there, what are you doing here?" she asked the little boy. He had red hair and wore blue jeans, a teal long-sleeved shirt, and a cute little orange vest. "I miss my mommy, and my father." He sniffed. "So what is your name?" "I'm Shippo." Kagome took him and hugged him tight to her. "I'm Kagome. Would you mind telling me where they are?" "They're dead." "Hey, Shippo, would you mind helping me weed?" Shippo looked up showing his big dark green eyes. He smiled, "yeah!" Kagome placed him on her lap and they started to weed together. They then decided to take a break and play a little game.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome and Shippo from a window. It reminded him of his mother and himself when he was younger and she was still alive. He smiled; the garden was already starting to look better. His mother had loved that garden and he had helped her maintain it, but when she died he couldn't bring himself to take care of it without her. He then saw that the two had gone inside probably for lunch. He decided to go to the kitchens to ask her how she liked it.

She saw Kagome and Shippo; he believed his name was, eating sandwiches. "So Kagome, how do you like the garden?" he asked. She smiled, "I love it. It really is beautiful, it just needs someone to love it and care for it." He smiled, he had no idea why, but he loved it when he heard what Kagome said. 'Wait, no! She's a wench I don't like her!' Then Kaede came in, "Inuyasha the new maids are here." Inuyasha left leaving Kagome and Shippo alone together.

 _ **Later that Night**_

All four girls were in there outfits. "So Iris, Treasure, did you get the system ready?" Arrow asked. "Yep, all I have to do is push this button, and then it will fill the halls giving us a cover up, and making them all falls asleep." "Great, push it now." "Ok girls each of you know where to go." With that Kagome made a signal with her fan telling the girls to split up and start the mission.

Arrow stealthily sneaked to where Inuyasha's office was. She took out one of her hair pins, the actual needle still in its sheath and used the pin to unlock the door. She swung open the door. Inuyasha looked up. She started to walk seductively towards him. "So I presume by your mask that you are Arrow?" Inuyasha asked, trying to conceal the fact that he was starting to get attracted to her. Kagome could still tell. "Yes, I am. So would you mind telling me where that jewel is?" She walked behind him. "No, I won't tell you." "Why not?" "Here's a question for you, why do you steal from people and then kill them." "It's not like I have a choice." Her voice was solemn. He could tell that she was telling the truth. "Why don't you have a choice?" "Either I the steal and kill people that he wants me to, or he will kill my family, my friends, and he also said that if I refuse he will kill three times the people that he wanted me to kill, meaning three households instead of one. But, if you're going to hate us for what we do, just hate me. I am the only one actually commits the crimes." Inuyasha could smell tears and he could hear the soft 'plunk' of tears hitting carpet. He got up and hugged her. "Shhhh, it's ok."

With that she placed her fan to his throat. "I-I will have to kill you eventually. Tonight is your warning." With that she took her needle and sliced his arm. "Why you!" he got angry, thinking that she had tricked him. He started to chase her out of his office and into the hall. Every so often she would swipe at him with her needles. Then she stopped, "keh, are you done running you coward." He then felt odd, then his whole body was in pain, he crouched down, then he couldn't move.

"Don't think I was running for fear of my life. Why don't you look down at your forearm?" He glanced down, there on his forearm was the mark of an arrow. "Oh, don't worry; the poison on my needles right now is just to paralyze you. It can't kill you." She leaned close, "So, will you tell me where that jewel is?" "I've already told you no." "Ok then, suit yourself." With that she got up and walked away.

All four thieves gathered together on the rooftop. "The trap is set. Now all we have to do is find the jewel. Iris if you can find some time look up on the computers to see if you can find where the jewel is located that would be great. Well we should probably get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." With that the four girls disappeared.

 **So how did you like? Please review. So PUSH THAT BUTTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome woke up early to find Kaede had a job for her. "Ok child, I need you to go and wake up Inuyasha. Great, thank you Kagome." With that Kaede hobbled off. Kagome sighed; she already knew what it would be like to try to get him out of bed. She decided to bring a bucket of ice cold water with her, just in case. Kagome had heard of stories from other maids about Inuyasha in the morning.

Kagome opened the door to his bedroom. There he was curled up in a little ball, one hand under his head, the other laying across his body. He unfortunately was shirtless to. Kagome shielded her eyes to only see his head. She walked over and poked Inuyasha in the head, he groaned. "You have to get up." He ignored her. "Don't ignore me!" She pulled his hair, hard. He knocked her hand off. "That's it!" She took his ear and dragged him out of bed by the ear. "Ow, ow ow ow ow ow!" She let go. He rubbed his ear. "What was that for wench!" "Don't call me wench you lazy butt!" Still shielding her eyes, her eyes were completely covered now. Inuyasha smirked. He crept behind her, and all of a sudden grabbed her, forcing her back. Her back met his bare chest. She twirled around, the look to kill flashed in her eyes. Inuyasha was taken aback for a second. He thought he might have imagined it. It was gone in a flash though, and Inuyasha soon dismissed it from his mind. "You're up, so go get dressed, you have a meeting at 8:00 today." "Where?" "I believe Sesshomaru said that it was at your company." "Oh, ok, well…" "Don't say that you aren't going." Inuyasha looked at her, "And why not?" "Because, you are fortunate enough to be able to have… it's your responsibility to go." With that, Kagome walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha to wonder what she was going to say.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ok men, we just received a note from Arrow, she says that she will strike again tonight." Miroku was marching back and forth at the meeting room in Inuyasha's mansion. It was 9 o'clock, and they were all waiting in the room where the fake Shikon Jewel was held. This was Sesshomaru's idea, to trick the Shadows into stealing the wrong jewel. "Ok, so when the Shadows arrive, we will rush to protect this fake jewel, and they will instantly go after it. Then we will catch them with this invisible net. Any questions?" "Yeah, what the heck are you doing you idiot? You do not rule this mansion." Inuyasha replied. Miroku blushed, "W-well you see, I wanted to make it look professional." Kouga rolled his eyes, "Nice job Mr. Professional,but do you think you could cut it out though? You look stupid, I don't want to caught in front of Ayame with you baka." "Well sorry, I forgot that you deceived your girlfriend into thinking your perfect." Miroku said sarcastically. This caused an argument among all four of them with a bit of censored language that we won't go into.

 _ **Anyways**_

"What idiots." Iris was shaking her head, "Honestly, I already know that Kouga isn't perfect, actually far from it." "Oh Iris, that's so cute, I mean you two were practically meant for each other." Treasure squealed. Iris was thankful that her iris-patterned mask was hiding her face. "What I think is stupid is that they actually think they can fool us. I mean, we aren't legendary thieves for nothing." Slayer scoffed. "Ok girls, let's get this over with. The sooner we steal this jewel the sooner we can leave." "What do you mean?" Treasure asked Arrow. A small tear came out from under Arrow's mask. "Nothing, never mind, just remember you aren't to kill anyone. I will do it." Arrow then squared her shoulders, took out her fan, and signaled the group to begin.

Ayame took out her mini computer and started to type in something. All of a sudden, the power went out. Many guards came rushing out of closed doors. Slayer easily knocked some of them out of the way with her hariakotsu. Rin threw a ball on the ground, it erupted and started to spew green gas causing the rest of the guards to fall asleep. Kagome unlocked the door and all four girls rushed in. Arrow instantly felt a knife at her throat. She then saw the glint of golden eyes. "My Inuyasha, what a surprise. You actually caught me off guard. That's a first for me. You should be proud. But…" Kagome instantly jumped up and flipped over the knife to the other side of Inuyasha, her back facing his back. "You only caught me off guard." Then she noticed a small glint. Not much, but enough to alert her. She smirked behind her mask. Then she saw the jewel. It looked so realistic, but thanks to the spying device, she knew it wasn't real. 'Why not trick them?' She flicked her fan noisily, their secret code, 'Formation 6' she informed them. Immediately the girls started to run towards the jewel. They all jumped in the air at the same time, then Treasure felt something searing hot wrap around her leg. She looked down, and she saw Sesshomaru with a green whip made of pure poison. Something then whizzed past her, it immediately cut the whip off Treasure. It was one of Arrow's needles; it then grazed Sesshomaru along the face. It didn't seem to have any effect on Sesshomaru though.

The boys had had enough. They rushed towards the girls completely forgetting about the net. They rushed right into it. Causing them all to get caught. Flip, Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh, 'Let's go.' All four girls retreated, leaving the four boys tangled up in the net.

Out on the roof the three girls had taken off their masks. Arrow was tending to Treasure's wound. "Are you ok?" she asked tenderly. "Yeah, thanks." "You're my sister," "You know Arrow, what about your old sibling?" Slayer asked, Iris hit her. Arrow stared off into the stars, "I won't let that happen, not again." The three girls looked at Arrow. RING! Arrow pulled out her phone disguised as a green compact mirror. It was their boss. Only his blood red eyes appeared in the mirror. "You still don't have the jewel!" he said accusingly, "No, but we will get it." "Treasure, I want you to come meet me." Fear showed through Treasure's eyes. "Unless Arrow, you would like to fill in." "Don't Arrow." "It's ok Treasure," she reassured her scared friend. "I'll come, you know are deal anyways, you aren't to hurt them." "You really think that that was a deal? You aren't in the position to negotiate. Just come." With that the phone switched off. "Ok girls, I'm off." "But Arrow…" Iris tried, "No buts, I'm going. It's better that way." All four girls knew what he might do to her. With that, Arrow put her mask back on, jumped off the building, and disappeared into the night.

 _ **At The Corportation**_

Arrow was now out of her uniform and in regular civilian clothes. Arrow was about to sit down into the punishment chair, "Oh no Arrow, we're not doing that today. We're trying something new." The boss said a twisted smile on his face. He dragged her by the hair and locked her hands and feet in the middle of the room. He was standing behind a control mechanism. Then he pushed a button, a violent shock hit Arrow. "How did that feel Arrow?" She said nothing. Over and over he would electrocute her, each time ten times worse than the last. He then went over and put little metal pieces all across her back. He went back to his control station. All of a sudden a huge violent shock coursed through her back. She screamed. Smiling, he undid the locks and threw her into a tank filled with water. He put a lid over the tank, binds pulled her underwater. Then the whole tank was electrocuted. She screamed, all her air coming out. The boss opened the tank, all the water spilled out. Her binds came undone. She was gasping for breath. "You may leave." He told her. She got up and walked out.

She was almost back when he vision started to go black.

 _ **Inuyasha's point of view**_

Inuyasha was so sick of himself and getting caught in his own trap that he decided that he needed a little air. He went out of the building and started to walk. Just as he was about half a mile out, he saw Kagome. She was staggering, she looked tired, wet, and weak. He ran over to her just as her legs gave way. He rushed and was able to catch her. He picked her up bridal style. He noticed that she was shaking, even her breathes were short and uneven. He rushed to the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

All three girls were waiting in Sango's room for Kagome. They then heard a loud bang, and chaotic noise. They rushed down the stairs to the front door. There they saw Inuyasha holding an unconscious, pale, and weak Kagome. They all gasped. This looked like their bosses worst punishment. They had never before seen anything so bad. They rushed around Inuyasha, "Get out of the way!" he shouted, they instantly backed away. The three other men came into the room. "I'll get a doctor." Sesshomaru asked. Leave it to Sesshomaru to still stay calm in a situation like this. "What happened Inuyasha?" Kouga asked. "I don't know, I found her walking home and she all of a sudden just fainted." Inuyasha then walked to the nearest room in the house, coincidentally, his room. He laid her in his red silk sheeted water bed. A doctor soon came in and assessed the situation. Surprisingly he couldn't figure out what caused her condition. "What she needs most right now is rest," with that he left.

"Um, not that we're ungrateful or anything, but, well um, do you think that we could maybe spend some time alone with Kagome?" Rin asked timidly. "Yes, you may, come on guys." Sesshomaru stood up, "Who made you head of this household." Sesshomaru glared, and grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and dragged him out. The other two boys glanced fearfully at each other and hurried out of the room to avoid Sesshomaru's wrath.

All three girls sighed, and then Kagome started to stir. She opened her eyes. "Kagome!" all three whispered. "Hey girls." "Kagome, what did he do to you?" Kagome looked away, "Nothing," "That was not nothing. You have never fainted in all the years I have known you, so spit it, what happened!" Sango pressed. Kagome said nothing. "Drop it Sango, she obviously doesn't want to tell us yet." "She never does Ayame, sometimes I feel like you don't trust us Kagome." With that all three girls walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, "That's because I don't want you to get deeply involved in my problem." A single tear slid down her cheek. Kagome got out of bed. She did a few stretches, then checked her body, she had a few burn marks where the metal pieces were on her back, but other than that, nothing. She sighed, "Sometimes I'm actually grateful for what I went through back then, otherwise, I'd surely be dead." She sighed. "I won't let you get as far as me. I'm sorry girls, but it's my duty to protect you." Then an idea came into her head. "I've got it!" She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote something. She then hid it under her pillow.

 **So how is it. Sorry I haven't written in a while, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

It was now dark out, everyone was in bed, Kagome secretly got up, snuck up the stairs to her room. She went to her wardrobe and put on her suit. Then tied her green armor on. Her face was set. She knew what she was going to do. She pulled her mask on. She put her hair up and placed her pins in. She took out her fan. She looked in the mirror one last time, 'I've got to do this. I have no choice.' She jumped out the window to the balcony underneath her where Inuyasha's bedroom was. She landed easily, and opened the sliding door. She took a deep breath, and threw one of her pins right next to his ear, not hitting it, but causing wind to brush it. Inuyasha's ear flicked, slowly his eyes opened. There he saw a lady standing in shadow. She started to walk towards him. Then she suddenly stopped. She held up a piece of paper. She threw it over to him. He caught it with two of his fingers. He looked down at it, when he looked up again, she was gone. He looked back at the paper, it read:

 _Inuyasha Takahashi,_

 _I realize that what you are about to read sounds crazy, but I need your help. I wish to be free from my boss. But I must find six people before that. I wish to request your help to find these people. I realize that after that you will know who I am, and I am prepared for my punishment. I will accept three times the punishment, as long as you do not hurt Slayer, Treasure, and Iris. They have not done anything wrong. If you agree to help me find these six people, please meet me at your corporation tomorrow night. I will come unarmed, so do not worry about it being a trap. But if you only come to capture me, beware. I will not stop until I have completed my last mission. My three comrades do not know of what I'm doing so please avoid talking about this to anyone accept to your three friends. I trust you. I hope to hear from you._

 _Arrow_

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. All of it confused him. He knew that the only thing he could do to satisfy his curiosity was to meet her tomorrow. He didn't get though why she wanted it at his corporation. That was his territory, she had a disadvantage there. Was she that desperate? 'I'll bring my friends there, just in case."

 _ **The Next Night**_

Kagome was standing on the roof of the corporation building. After another 3 minutes she saw four figures; Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. "Do you really think she's here alone?" Miroku asked. "If she's stupid probably." Kouga replied. "I wasn't asking you." Kouga stuck his tongue out at Miroku. "Honestly, I don't know." Inuyasha said absentmindedly. They stopped right in front of the building. "I don't see her." Sesshomaru stated. Then a figure came flipping down onto the pavement from the rooftop. "It's Arrow!" they all exclaimed. She straightened herself. "So, you've come to help me?" she asked. They all nodded, "but first you have to show us who you are." Inuyasha demanded. "I did promise that, ok." She then took off her mask, when she did so, all four boys gasped. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha slowly walked up to her, almost as though he was afraid that she'd respond. "As you see." "You were behind it all the time?" Kagome dropped her gaze. "It's not like I had a choice." "Not a choice?! How could you not have a choice to steal and kill?!" Miroku shouted. Kagome glared, "Someone like you couldn't understand." "You're right, we don't understand. But maybe you could help us to." Sesshomaru stepped in. Kagome sighed, "All right, where should I begin?" "How about the very beginning, when it all started." Inuyasha put in.

 _ **Flashback**_

A nine-year-old Kagome was sitting on her father's lap as he read to her, her little five-year-old brother Souta was sleeping in his mother's lap. Everything was peaceful and quiet until… BANG! The front door was knocked to the ground. Her father stopped reading, "How dare you! How dare you fire me! I worked so hard for you! How could you betray me like that!" a man in his twenties shouted. "I didn't betray you Naraku, your conduct was disorderly, you were torturing people instead of trying to heal them." BANG! Her father was silenced. His bloody head dropped onto Kagome's shoulder. She stood there quaking in fear. Her mother screamed though, BANG! Another shot was heard, her mother was dead. Souta woke up, he ran to the corner of the room in fear. Kagome ran over as well and stood in front of her little brother, protecting him. "Step aside girl!" Naraku threw Kagome across the room and BANG! Souta fell to the ground. In just a mere two minutes, Kagome's family was dead. "I have no intention of killing you yet girl, be grateful." With that Naraku walked out of the room.

Kagome looked at her dead family, she couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the room into the streets. Only two days of living on the streets she was found. But not by people who were searching for her, no, most people had forgotten about her. No, she was found by two men in black suits. They grabbed her and dragged her with them into a van. Shoving her in it, they drove away. When they pulled her out of the van they dragged her to a room. They dropped her into a tank filled with water. She could see the men in black suits talking to someone who looked like a doctor. She could just hear, "yes, she'll do. Let's see if she will survive to become a human super weapon. Now, let's test it out." The doctor pressed a button, all of a sudden the pressure in the tank started to increase. Eventually after four minutes it started to hurt, then it became excruciating, she started to scream under the water. It stopped. The doctor was nodding, "Good, she actually survived. I'm surprised." This was the beginning of her four years of pain and torture. The doctor did tons of different experiments. She was able to adapt, but that didn't make it any less painful. One day she decided that she was done. She broke the door down, easily knocked the guards out and ran away from the building.

Four months later, she was starving, she had to get something to eat. She walked past a tall woman, with short dark red hair, and marvelous green eyes. She quickly sneaked her hand into the woman's pocket and grabbed her wallet. The woman instantly whirled around and grabbed Kagome's wrist. When she saw who did it her eyes softened. She kneeled down and looked right into Kagome's eyes. "Why hello. Where are your parents?" "Dead." "Oh, you interest me dear, you see, you were the first person I've known to even be able to get close to me without my knowing it. Do you want to come live with me?" Kagome had nowhere else to go, and this lady seemed nice. So she agreed. When she got to the lady's mansion she found out that the lady was actually the legendary thief, Shadow. Shadow started to train Kagome to be a thief for the good of the common people, really just like a female Robin Hood.

It went on like this for two years. One day Shadow approached Kagome, "Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to start a team and come with me on missions?" Kagome beamed. "yeah!" "Ok then, why don't you go find yourself a team." Kagome ended up finding three girls, Ayame, Sango, and Rin. When she showed them to Shadow she loved it. From then on she started to train the four girls. She gave them the nicknames Arrow for her accuracy; Iris for her love of flowers; Slayer for her aggressiveness at destroying enemies; and Treasure because everything in life to her was a treasure.

They started to go out on missions, retrieving stolen items and returning them to their owners. Ayame, Sango, and Rin also had to juggle their normal civilian life with their thieving life. It was a challenge for them, but they never complained. Then was the day where everything changed. They were out on another mission. This time they were retrieving a stolen item from the Onigumo Corportation. Kagome was caught. Shadow went to save her, but was killed. From then on, they were forced to work there; they worked for the same guy who killed Kagome's family, the same guy who tortured her, Menomaru. Menomaru had captured Treasure's, Iris's, and Slayer's parents. He told them that if they refused to obey him then their parents and more would be killed.

 _ **Present**_

"So that's why? You're just protecting more people?" Kouga asked. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. "He just wanted to torture me. He knew that I wouldn't let my comrades doing any killing or stealing. He knew that I couldn't win either way." "Why won't you let the three steal and actually kill?" Sesshomaru asked. "How could I just let them do this. It's my fault that they are in this predicament! I led them into this!" Kagome fell to the ground. Her hands up to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear and anguish. Then her breathing started to get labored. She started coughing. "Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga asked. "You're not yet healed are you?" Inuyasha asked. "You shouldn't even out of bed." "I'm ok," Kagome's used Inuyasha to help her up. "You should rest though." Inuyasha tried to persuade her. "No, I won't, I can't rest until I find their parents. I got them into this mess, I'm going to get them out of it." Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, "Ok, don't worry we'll help you, but…" just as he was saying that, Kagome fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Check out my new Poll**_

 _ **Sorry for not writing in so long, I promise I'll come out with a new chapter soon.**_


End file.
